Iroh's Words of Wisdom
by bnvbnv27
Summary: Sorry sucky title. But this is a little awkward, realistic take, on Zuko and Mai's first time. I hope you enjoy, and yes Iroh does have a play in this story. Oneshot!


**A/N: So this is an Idea I came up with for a oneshot, in it, Zuko had brought Mai along with him when he was banished for the first time. Her, Zuko and Iroh are sitting around a campfire after almost capturing the avatar having a conversation about restoring honor.**

Mai gave me a look that said,

_hurry up idiot,_

and stood up. "Gee I hate to leave this lovely conversation, but it's been a long day, you know with all the running around and everything. I think i'm gonna go to bed now." She said and exaggerated a yawn.

Iroh gave her an understanding smile, he too was tired.

"I understand. It's been a long day for you sweet one. Go, take rest." he gathered Mai into a hug.

"Goodnight Iroh." She said and left for her tent.

When she was in her tent I gave my uncle a smile. "I love her." I admitted.

"I know and I wouldn't have it any other way." he said.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You and Mai. You two are perfect for each other. She makes you happier than i've ever seen you before and she is respectful. I wouldn't be suprised if she turned out to be your wife, and for that I love her as I do you." Iroh said.

I smiled more sincerely.

"You know what uncle, I wouldn't be surprised if she turned out to be my wife one day either."

I looked toward the tent Mai was in, and then my tent. I knew my tent would be unoccupied tonight.

"Zuko, I think it's about time we go to bed as well." My uncle said.

"I was about to say the same thing." I laughed. I decided to walk my uncle to the tent and surprised him by pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you." I whispered. He returned the hug and we said our goodnights.

After uncle was safely in his tent I turned around and headed towards my tent but walked past it and entered Mai's. When I entered she was laying on her back playing with a flower, pulling petals off of it.

"Took you long enough." She said.

"Sorry love, me and uncle were discussing...the future." I smiled. Mai gave me a questioning look and I shook my head. She rolled her eyes and pulled me down on top of her. I kissed her neck all the way up to her lips, pressing my lips against hers softly at first but then with more fever.

Our tongues intertwined and she won our fight for dominance- as always. I held back a laugh and instead focused on moving my hands towards her shorts buttons. I played around with the belt buckle before undoing it. I kissed her again and I could hear a quiet, almost non existent gasp. It was adorable, but I knew I wasn't going to get a lot of sound out her tonight. It would be her first time, and she was probably not the type to scream in bed...er, forest floor.

I unbuttoned her shorts and started sliding them off. They would've been harder to get off if she wasn't assisting in undressing herself-which I was a little irritated by. I wanted to undress her myself. I tried taking her shirt off only for her to do it herself..."So much for me undressing you." I muttered.

"It's easier this way." she stated. I decided to let it go, I wasn't going to let it ruin our night, plus...it was kind of easier that way.

"Kiss me Zuko." she said. I obliged and kissed her roughly, I knew she liked it when I was a bit rough. Not wanting to overwhelm her I kept my hands above the waist for now and hesitated before moving them to her back wanting to undo the clasp to her bra.

"Can I?" I decided to ask. She nodded.

"Want some help?"

I shook my head. "This I can do myself." I said. Reaching behind her to unbutton the clasp. I located it and pulled. It didn't come undone. I pulled on it again...

"Am I supposed to do something special?" I asked tentatively.

"Don't just pull it, you have to remove it from the holder." She explained.

I groaned in frustration and tried again, this time my knuckle dug into her back making her flinch.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed. She shrugged.

"It's whatever."

I tried again, pulling,twisting, wiggling it, and even fucking biting the damn clasp! Finally I decided to burn it with fire.

"Bra, prepare to meet your doom!" I declared, sounding much like Azula. I burned the clasp and her bra fell off, my feeling of victory overpowering the feeling of seeing Mai's breast for the first time. ...

I looked at Mai and could tell she was annoyed by the look on her face.

"Zuko, that bra was fifty dollars at victoria's secret, and it was limited edition so there's no way I can get another one!" She said in a low voice and though she wasn't yelling her tone of voice scared me...

"I'm really sorry, but in my defense who would pay fifty dollars for a bra!" I exclaimed.

"I went shopping with Ty Lee and she convinced me to buy it, I was hesitant at first but it really complimented my figure. IT WAS MY FAVORITE!" She yelled.

I quieted her, reminding her uncle was in the next tent.

"I said I was sorry!" I said. I silently prayed I did not ruin our special night. Mai sighed and crossed her arms.

"It's whatever." she sighed.

"Why are you making such a big deal over a bra?" I asked.

"I don't know...I guess I'm just nervous, and I took it out on you." She said.

"I'm nervous too Mai. It's our first time, I think we're supposed to be nervous." I laughed. My attempt at humor worked and I noticed her relax but then her face became serious again.

"Seriously though, you're going to pay for the bra."

I frowned, but shrugged it off.

"I'm just going to kiss you now." I said. I kissed her lips and pulled back, finally taking the time to admire her body, she blushed. A rare occurence that always caused me to feel all warm inside- uncle said that feeling in my stomach was called butterflies or something like that...

"You're beautiful." I told her.

"Zuko, there's a problem here." She said.

"What? Did I do something wrong?!"

"No! Nothing like that, it's just that I'm basically naked and you are still fully clothed! It's not fair and if you don't do something about it soon then I'm putting my clothes back on...except for my bra. Which you burned."

Now it was my turn to blush.

"Um, yeah. I guess that's fair. What should I take off first?" I asked.

"Your shirt maybe." she suggested.

I pulled my shirt over my head and threw it aside. "Now what?" I asked.

"Your pants."

I took my pants off and threw them down next to my shirt. I decided to undress myself fully, taking off the rest of my clothes, which really only included my red silk boxers.

"Now it's fair." Mai said.

"Not exactly." I said tugging at Mai's...

"Thong?" I asked.

"What? Is there something wrong with my choice of underwear?" She asked.

"No, of course not. I just never really saw you as the type of girl to wear this type of underwear..." I said.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing! I just...you pull it off nicely."

"It's whatever." She said.

"That phrase is truly starting to annoy me." I warned.

"IT'S WHATEVER!" She said loudly. I hushed her, reminding her once again of Uncle.

She giggled and kissed me. I returned the kiss.

"It's still not fair..." I said. Mai rolled her eyes and took the underwear off, she looked ready to kill me again probably for ruining the kiss- but instead pushed the underwear to the side and returned to the kiss.

She jumped when I put my hand...down there. I quickly pulled my hand away and apologized.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! Or did I hurt you?"

Mai shook her head. "I'm sorry, I was just surprised...I didn't know you were going to do that."

"Well you know when we actually have sex, it's gonna be more than my hand?" I asked. She glared at me.

"Zuko I know how sex works, I was just surprised! I didn't know we were starting to get that intimate. I figured we would kiss for a little bit longer." she explained.

"Do you want to keep on kissing? Am I going to fast?" I asked. She nodded.

"A litte bit."

I frowned and bit my lip. "I'm sorry. I'll slow down."

"Thank you. I just want to kiss right now." she said pulling me on top of her naked body in a passionate kiss.

It was really hard for me to control myself, I wanted to touch her everywhere. I wanted to hold her in my arms and take her completely. I wanted to make love to her and become one, but I knew I'd have to wait a little longer.

Tongues intertwined and kisses become hotter and faster, it continued on like this for what seemed like hours but in reality was probably ten minutes-twenty minutes tops. Finally she pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"I'm ready for more Zuko." she said.

I tried not to grin like a maniac while I let my hands roam her body. Feeling everywhere, memorizing the places that felt good, and the places she didn't particularly like to be touched. I trailed kisses down her neck and stomach, planting gentle kisses on her thighs. I heard her breathing heavily and decided to stop teasing her. I put my mouth where my hand once was and explored the new area. I noticed her reaction to what I was doing.

She threw her head back and tangled her hands in my hair. I groaned when she tugged on my hair and felt myself getting aroused by the way she was sighing and making quiet sounds of pleasure.

I sighed when she gently pushed me away. I looked up at her and she pulled me towards her kissing my neck and chest.

"Zuko..." I nodded knowing what she meant.

Unfortunately as excited as I felt, my body wasn't agreeing with me. "It's okay Zuko, I want to do this with you now."

"I need a second to get it up..." I said, my embarrassment showing way more than I wanted it to.

There was an awkward silence as I rubbed myself against her leg trying to get hard from the feeling, I really didn't want to touch myself in front of Mai, but now it was looking like I didn't have a choice as my first option wasn't really working for me.

I sighed and reached for my member, but surprisingly I felt Mai's hand beat me there. I stared wide eyed as she stroked him, softly, experimenting at first, then she started having fun with it. I felt her hand move faster and harder. I gasped and unlike Mai, I wasn't as quiet and a bit more emotional. I actually let out a few "I love you's" and moans that his uncle could clearly hear from his tent if he wasn't sleeping.

"and you told me to be quiet..." Mai chuckled.

She adjusted herself so that I was at a position to enter her and guided me towards her entrance.

"You ready?" She asked.

I nodded wordlessly and kissed her and entered her gently, under me I heard her gasp and kissed her again.

"Are you ok?"I whispered. She nodded.

"It hurts a little, but it's new. I'm sure i'll get used to it."

I nodded and started a rhythm, wondering if I was doing it right. I felt like asking but didn't know if Mai knew what she was doing either. I continued to thrust into her for about ten more seconds before it expectantly ended. My muscles clenched and I muttered something about love ( incoherent,) and swore loudly ("fuck!") before pulling out of Mai.

I wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

"That was great baby." I said, hugging her.

"Zuko you lasted twenty seconds at the most..." she said.

"Your point?"

"Did you...you know. Orgasm?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, that great feeling at the end was like...WOW. We are definitely doing this again sometime...you know if you're okay with it."

She shrugged.

"It's..."

"You better not say whatever." I warned.

"It's fine then." she laughed.

"Are you tired?" I asked, Mai shook her head.

"Not really. You?" She asked.

"Yeah...kind of. That moment at the end kind of wore me out." I admitted.

"Really? I didn't think it was all that great." She said, then covered her hand with her mouth.

"Are you saying I'm a terrible lover?" I asked, hurt that she would imply such a thing. It's not like I meant for it to be 'not all that great'.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that...I mean like saying you weren't great. I mean it was my first time, I didn't expect it to feel great. You did everything right! You were perfect."

"Don't lie to me Mai! You didn't enjoy it."

"I did! I just didn't enjoy it as much as you did! Zuko, i'm sorry I said it wasn't all that great! Those words were never meant to leave my mouth!" I screamed.

"Shut-up! Uncle can hear you, and even if you didn't mean to say it you were thinking it!"

Mai tried apologizing again but I got dressed and left. She called after me but really I was not in the mood right now. I put all my love and being into making love to her and she shut me down like that!

"Can't believe her!" I muttered to myself, entering my tent. I threw myself on the ground and punched my pillow.

Although I wanted to go into a full-out rage, I really was tired. I could always rage tomorrow...I pulled my blanket over my body and closed my eyes for the night.

Mai's POV

UGH! That boy can be so hard-headed sometimes! It's not like I meant to insult him! I really didn't! Sometime's I swear he has more estrogen than testosterone!

"ZUKO I HATE YOU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Not caring who heard...after a few minutes I got a reply.

"GO TO BED! WE WILL TALK ABOUT THIS IN THE MORNING!" Zuko yelled back. That was the last I heard of him for the night.

The next morning I woke up earlier than usual. I got dressed in my outfit of choice. Usually I wore my traditional robes. But I knew Zuko liked it when I dressed casually, so I put on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans...it wasn't until I finished dressing that I remembered Zuko was angry with me, and this time it was my fault.

Zuko's POV

I walked out of my tent after getting dressed. I loved not having to dress up, there was no need, seeing I was out of the palace walls. I saw uncle sitting on a log he smiled at me and motioned for me to sit down. I walked over to him and sat across from him.

"Crazy night last night?" he asked.

"You would not believe! Me and Mai had a fight!"

"I heard." he said.

"I mean, I still love her of course, but what she said was really hurtful."

"Well did she mean it?" Uncle asked.

"I don't know. I mean, I tried my best. I really did, but she said it wasn't all that great. I don't know if she thought I wasn't giving it my best effort, or if she just thinks I'm a bad..." I trailed off, not wanting to admit to possibly being a bad lover to Mai.

"I know what you did last night, and you can talk to me about it." he said.

"I guess I need to learn to be more quiet." I laughed, "but afterwards Mai and me were talking and she said...it wasn't all that great." I admitted.

"Zuko, she was being honest with you. Maybe it wasn't great because it was her first time. Sex gets better each time you do it, trust me your uncle knows a thing or two." he said.

"Ew...I so did not need that mental image." I said.

"Talk to her Zuko." Uncle said and gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze as he saw Mai come out of her tent.

"I'll just leave you two alone."

Uncle got up and went out to find firewood.

"Mai I'm sorry." I apologized.

"For what?" she asked.

"For leaving you, for not being a good enough lover."

"Zuko it's not about being good in bed! It's about me speaking out of turn! I knew it wasn't going to be the best thing in the world the first time around and I made you feel terrible about it! I even went as far as telling you I hate you! I don't hate you! I love you!" She screamed at me,

I smiled and even though the words were screamed at me, I knew they were sincere.

I pulled her into a kiss.

"I love you." I said.

"Even after I said I hate you."

"Even after that." I said.

We kissed under the morning sun, and exchanged words of love and passion.

"What do you say we give our love another try?" She said moving her hands a little lower. I smiled at the invitation.

"Uncle says it gets better each time."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" She laughed leading me into her tent for another try at our love making...

and uncle was right.

It does get better each time.

**A/N: **

**I went through and did some editing hopefully fixing the errors critique is welcome as it helps me improve and Reviews are welcome as well.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

**:)**


End file.
